


From now on, I am your friend

by Cirilla9



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/pseuds/Cirilla9
Summary: Jonathan makes a coup in a different way than he did in the canon.





	From now on, I am your friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluflamingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluflamingo/gifts).



> I tried to meet as many prompt requirements as I could, but it was really hard at some points. For example, how can coming out be angst-free, given the canon? 
> 
> But I let Jack sort things out somehow. I chose David as the person that helps him with that, because I did see some chemistry between them in the series and, looking for inspiration to their Bible story, there is just pure love ♥ 
> 
> In the end I don't know if the result is what my Recipient has hoped for. Feel free to yell at me in the comments if you don't like it, @bluflamingo.

“I swear to you, from this moment on, I am your friend,” Jack proclaimed, embracing David warmly.

He felt David going tense under his touch, not really returning the hug besides some compulsory pat of hand. Jack pushed him away, keeping at arms’ length (actually one arm’s as the other was in a sling), to study his face. As always, every emotion was plainly written in David’s features, his countenance open like a book.

“You don’t believe me,” Jack stated.

David experienced a feeling disquietingly similar to being scrutinized by Jack’s father’s black gaze.

“Forgive me but it’s rather hard to believe you. I mean, hard for me, after everything we’ve been through.”

“But you were always the one who offered me a conciliatory hand! I kept pushing it away.”

“And why would you change your mind?”

Jack, from merry and friendly went to that sad expression of his that inevitably brought to David’s mind the sad, kicked puppy. David sometimes doubted the prince did it on purpose. Just as quickly as it appeared the moment of vulnerability was gone, replaced by the tight press of the mouth, and determination of a soldier with it. It was that closed off expression David was familiar with when it came to Jack and he feared he missed the moment’s opening, scared the other man off, but then Jack spoke up:

“Let’s go somewhere more private to discuss this, shall we?”

 

***

 

They sat in a room David hasn’t ever been in before, didn’t know it existed, Jack’s trusted bodyguard watched the doors from the outside, told to warn them if someone approached.

Jack was the one who talked, David mostly listened. Even as such a passive side, he still felt like an intriguer, pulled into the traitorous plot without his consent nor even knowledge. And, what was perhaps the worst of it, not made into a member of the scheme but rather a main figure of the nearing coup.

“He’s blinded by power, rules for his own advantages, not caring for people,” Jack went on.

“You can’t be serious!” David hissed.

“We both know he’s unsuitable for reigning,” Jack insisted.

“He’s the rightful-”

“But he’s not right.”

Jack sighed, looking away from David.

“Look, if you’re that caring for proper legit side of things, then you can merry Michelle and be the king at her rightful side.”

He traced with his finger an invisible pattern on the wooden table before them.

“But-”

“She’s my twin, I can abdicate in her favor.”

“That wasn’t what I was going to ask. I don’t care for power, I-”

“Well, you should care for power. Power is what allows people to live in prosperity. If it’s in the good hands. And your hands are,” Jack took David’s hands into his own, his touch gentle unlike all those times he hurt David with punching fists, “the people want you.”

“I’m really not sure if I’m the right candidate.”

“You are. And don’t you worry. Michelle will be at your side, she has countless ideas for reforms and improving folk’s lives. You’ll just need to temper her somewhat, reminding this is a true world and changes shall be done in due time, not in a rash. But she will cooperate. And eagerness is hardly a flaw.”

“And you…”

“I’ll help you too.” Jack let go of David’s hands, maybe realizing he holds them for so long that it’s becoming weird. David missed his touch as the cold air replaced it. “That is, if you want to.”

“I do, I do,” David assured and added quickly, “if I were to agree. Just… why are you doing it?”

“Because I want to be your friend.”

David could swear Jack’s eyes were alight with so much deeper emotions but maybe he was mistaken, he could never read Jack.

“That’s what I wanted since the beginning but, as you said, it was you who kept throwing me away. You were jealous, you schemed against me, you wanted to get rid of me… not in such a final way your father tried but… a sudden fit of likeness toward my person doesn’t seem enough.”

Jack turned away suddenly, leapt to his feet and walked away a few strides.

“No, wait, Jack,” David sprung after him. “I didn’t want to dismiss your friendship. I appreciate that, truly, but please tell me what’s different now compared to then, so I could trust you.”

In the window glass before them David could only see Jack’s darker reflection, his eyes nearly closed.

“And you will believe me then?”

“Tell me your reasons.”

“I… was jealous as you said but I realized… I thought it was power I want but it’s now. It’s father’s approval, king’s approval. He won’t accept me as I am but you might… but the main reason is that I realized… all these weeks… I was such an asshole toward you because I…”

“Say it,” David whispered, too hopeful to breath too loud.

“David, damn you, all these feelings you wake in me, I feel like a teenager all over again any time I see you. I can’t stay calm. I took it for anger and jealousy but that’s not it. It’ worse, it’s deeper, more primal, it’s in my very nature. I wanted to stifle it, I tried to get rid of you in my thoughts, hurt you for thinking it’s your fault too… but nothing helped, nothing I did could rip you out of my heart.”

David stood in silence, Jack’s eyes were shut, head hung down.

“Does it disgust you?”

Instead of replying, David wrapped his hands around Jack’s waist. Jack tensed but didn’t try to wrench free. David laid his head on Jack’s scruff, inhaling his scent. Musk, cologne, shampoo, somehow reminding him of Michelle but more manly.

“I only wish,” he breathed in Jack’s neck, “I only wish you told me it earlier.”

“It’s against the law. Are you not so law abiding anymore?”

“Love is not wrong.”

Jack shuddered at the word.

“Shouldn’t be forbidden,” David pressed on, “and perhaps you’re right about one think. Me taking the crown would help to change the wrong regulations.”

Jack turned in his arms, eyes alight with a feeling David had never seen in him before. They kissed, softly, delicately, a mere brush of one’s lips upon the others. Tongues lapping just at the edge, not quite entering, only tasting the sweetness.

“So you agree?” Jack murmured.

“In the future – I may. But not yet. Do not speed things up. Let them flow at their own pace. And once the king is dead, from old age, not by your hand, long live the new king. I couldn’t agree to you murdering your own father.”

“My father wanted to kill you.”

David shifted uncomfortably.

“Well, yeah…”

“We need to get you out of here.”

“What?” David was a bit put off at the drastic change of Jack’s mood from nearly romantic to pragmatic.

“Take my clothes.”

“Are you mad? They will notice, my face, hair…”

“No, if you get out through back doors, scurf around your neck, it’s cold. Sunglasses, too.”

“That’s ridiculous.”

“Oh, you haven’t seen what I did to foul the press. Get off your trousers.”

After a few minutes David was clad in Jack’s clothes, head obscured by a hoodie, huge dark glasses covering half of his face.

Jack pressed a gun into his hand.

“What’s that for?! I don’t want to get into a shooting with my own people. And I will be dead because of the odds.”

“It’s a toy,” Jack smiled tightly, “for luck. And for annoying eventual press that would get too close and notice you’re not me.”

“Oh.”

“C’mon.”

Jack led him to secluded doors, at the threshold pulled him closer and kissed one last time.

“Will you be fine on your own?”

“I’ll have too. You increased my chances extremely already. From a death squad to roaming free with a gun on my own.”

“Fake gun. But go, any time someone may come here. Don’t waste any more minutes. Flee.”

“Sure, just… thank you,” David looked up in Jack’s eyes. “Truly thank you. I don’t know how to express all my gratitude, you saved my life.”

“You saved mine first. Now go.”

“Jack. I want you to know that I trust you and since this day till forever, you will be my friend too.”


End file.
